


Looking (And Finally Touching)

by Elayna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan take a trip together after the duel on Naboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking (And Finally Touching)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merry_amelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/gifts).



The ship exited hyperspace seamlessly, not even a jolt alerting the occupants that the transition to normal space had occurred. Obi-Wan Kenobi felt a small and justified surge of pleasure at his piloting skills. He had excelled at learning most skills needed to be an effective Jedi and keeper of the peace, and those that proved more difficult, he had tackled with diligent practice until he achieved mastery.

He glanced at the man in the passenger seat, his master and idol, Qui-Gon Jinn, then let his gaze linger. Looking at Qui-Gon was always a pleasure, his face with its noble features, his strong, tall body. Qui-Gon was slowly emerging from the meditative state he'd sunk into at the start of the trip, breathing returning to normal, eyes opening and becoming sharp again. "Well done, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan looked away from Qui-Gon, hoping his staring had not been obvious. Focusing on the control panel, he frowned slightly at their destination. Qui-Gon had set the coordinates and Obi-Wan hadn't checked them, accepting the rare occasions when their destination had to be kept as secret as possible, even from Obi-Wan. But when this had happened in the past, Obi-Wan had always been able to decipher why as soon as he saw the planet's coordinates and recalled its name, as it was invariably in a troubled political crisis. "Halazaa?"

As a planet riddled with volcanoes and the resulting tsunamis, Halazaa had known more than its share of difficulties, with the land masses continually shifting and reforming. But with the combination of a gentle, cooperative people and improvements in volcanic science, the population had learned to adjust, building most of their structures to be easily movable, and developing a flexible system of property rights and some of the most advanced rescue craft in the galaxy.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, Halazaa."

Qui-Gon didn't seem inclined to say more, so Obi-Wan ventured, "Are we going to be mediating a secret meeting of diplomats here?" That possibility seemed more likely than any Halazaan needing their help.

"No, Obi-Wan, we're going to be taking a vacation."

"A vacation?"

"Is the word really so strange?" Qui-Gon asked, his tone both wryly amused and affectionate.

"No, Master. We've taken vacations before." But not often, as both Master and Padawan were committed to their work, and never in secrecy. In fact, they'd never left Coruscant to go on a vacation together, but only ever taken a few days at the end of a mission.

"I should have consulted you first. I'm sorry." Qui-Gon frowned, perhaps realizing that he shouldn't have been high-handed with Obi-Wan's leisure time. "Is there someplace else you'd rather go? Yoda recommended Halazaa as a planet both relaxing and entertaining. I thought you would enjoy the surprise."

And you need it, Obi-Wan thought silently, his gaze straying to the center of Qui-Gon's chest, where the Sith Lord's light saber had almost pierced it, stopped only by Obi-Wan's frantic Force push through the laser barriers, sending the tattooed monster stumbling back, allowing Obi-Wan time to enter the melting-pit chamber so the two Jedi could finish their adversary together.

"No, Master, a vacation on Halazaa sounds wonderful. Where shall I land?"

"Kola Spaceport. Yoda has booked us into a hotel close to it."

Yoda had booked their hotel? That was another interesting twist, that the venerable Master would take his time to plan the vacation he'd suggested. Obi-Wan pulled up the coordinates for the spaceport and calculated the route.

*****

Hotel was something of a misnomer; luxury resort was a more appropriate word for their accommodation. Obi-Wan had stayed in even more elegant rooms, when provided by a government trying to win favor with the Jedi, but never for vacation. Travel arrangements made by the Council's administrative staff were decidedly more practical, viewing a hotel room as merely a place to sleep.

Perhaps Yoda was unaware of the Council's travel dictates? Not that there was much that Yoda didn't know, but regulations for expenses did seem a bit beneath him.

"The bath has a whirlpool function and is deep enough for me. I shall have to give it a try one night," Qui-Gon said as he stepped out of the bathing room. "Or I think - yes, there is a hot tub and massage service," he added, swiping at the discreet holo screen which displayed the hotel's amenities. "Perhaps we shall indulge in a spa day? Obi-Wan?"

With a jolt, Obi-Wan realized he'd gotten distracted again by his Master's appearance. Qui-Gon had insisted that they change in the ship, leaving their Jedi uniforms behind, though at least packing their light sabers in their luggage. The clothes Qui-Gon had packed were simple yet tasteful, thin fabrics of light colors well suited to Halazaa's warm, humid weather. In a pale blue shirt, beige trousers, and sandals, Qui-Gon was as attractive as he was in his Jedi uniform, the casual clothes making him seem more approachable, a man rather than Obi-Wan's mentor.

"I'm sorry, Master, I got distracted." He patted at his hip, where his light saber normally hung, missing its presence, as well as the comfortable weight of his belt, boots, and cloak. He hoped Qui-Gon would accept the implication that he wasn't accustomed to the ease of these clothes.

Qui-Gon stroked his hands down his torso, making Obi-Wan's mouth water at the thought of his hands following the same path. "Different clothes are a little disconcerting, aren't they? And I hadn't expected the hotel staff to make such an... interesting assumption, either."

It had taken both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan a ridiculous amount of time to realize why the hotel staff had been so insistent on trying to give them a room with one single, extremely large bed.

Obi-Wan had felt his cheeks coloring with embarrassment at being viewed as Qui-Gon's young lover. The platonic relationship between a Master and a Padawan was well known, so no one made that assumption when they dressed as Jedi. "Yes, that was most... Amusing."

"Apparently being tourists shall be good for both of us. It shall teach us about the assumptions people make."

"Only you can turn vacation into a lesson, Master."

"I shall not have you around much longer to teach you lessons, Padawan. I must get them in while I can. Yoda will have arranged your Knighting ceremony by the time we return."

"I look forward to that day, Master, though not to leaving you. I will miss being at your side."

"And I shall miss having you with me, but you will be a great Jedi."

Obi-Wan flushed with pleasure at the compliment. It must be the humidity and the strangeness of this situation. He couldn't remember the last time his cheeks had been red, much less twice in one day.

"Now I'm feeling hungry," Qui-Gon said briskly, lightening the moment. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan realized that his emotions were also unsettled by the awareness that soon Anakin would be the one at Qui-Gon's side, replacing Obi-Wan when he was officially a Knight. For now, he would put aside the unbecoming jealousy he felt, but he had to find time to meditate on his emotions and accept the changes to his life and future.

"Then let us explore our options. The cuisine is supposed to be excellent, especially the many fish dishes."

Obi-Wan waved toward the door. "Lead the way, Master."

"You lead the way, Obi-Wan, and please call me Qui-Gon. Here I am your traveling companion, not your Master."

Obi-Wan would prefer if he were both, Master and companion, but he only smiled and led the way out of the hotel room.

*****

The evening was most pleasant, the two of them strolling down the main boulevard that led from the resort, enjoying the sights. Halazaa was similar to many tourist areas. Street performers entertained the visitors with music and dancing. Animal handlers tried to get Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to take vids with exotic birds. Artists wanted to draw their pictures, both caricatures and serious portraits.

While some of the natives were cajoling, none were too pushy or seemed to be out-and-out scammers, which spoke well to the Halazaan authorities keeping an eye on the tourist trade. Obi-Wan had been to planets where the tourists had to keep a constant watch on their valuables, which always seemed to undermine their ability to relax and enjoy themselves.

After a few blocks of strolling and appreciating the city's ambiance, they decided to eat at a restaurant located on the beach. Obi-Wan opted to enjoy the daily special, chunks of a white fish simmered in wine and spices with the local version of rice, while Qui-Gon ate a large shellfish. They both drank the restaurant's alcoholic special, sweet juices laced with several brands of local liqueur.

The liqueurs must be quite potent, Obi-Wan decided, as he found himself fascinated by his Master's hands. Qui-Gon had large hands, fitting his height and the breadth of his shoulders. Large, capable hands, which split the shellfish deftly, so Qui-Gon could suck out the creature's succulent flesh.

"You seem distracted, Obi-Wan."

"Just enjoying myself, Master," he said, taking a large gulp of his beverage. Perhaps too large, he decided, the potent alcohol sending warmth through his system. "It's quite pleasant to not even know what our next mission is. To live in the moment."

"You have learned your lessons well," Qui-Gon replied, "And here I am not your Master."

"Then I am not your Padawan and no more lessons, either, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon inclined his head in agreement, and began to discuss the flavors of his meal, and other fish dishes he had enjoyed. They spent the rest of the evening on small talk, enjoying each other's company like old friends.

*****

The curtains were drawn, but Obi-Wan could still sense the rising of the sun, as he stretched slowly in bed, contemplating whether he wanted to get up or try to sleep more. He heard the soft sounds from the next bed and glanced over to see Qui-Gon push back the covers and rise.

"Meditation?" he asked, and Qui-Gon agreed with a nod. Without conversation, they settled on their knees on the patio, clearing their minds and connecting with the Force. Normally, they would close their eyes, but this morning they kept them open, watching the beauty of the sunrise, with its yellows, oranges, and reds spreading across the sky.

"This is indeed a beautiful world, Qui-Gon. I'm glad we came."

"I'm glad that you are pleased," Qui-Gon answered.

Obi-Wan took a moment to let his eyes fill with Qui-Gon's beauty, his silvered hair loose and draped over his shoulders, his chest bare, his long legs covered with light, calf-length sleep pants, before squelching his desire. Standing, he asked, "Shall I shower first?"

"Then breakfast and a trip to the beach?"

"It sounds like a plan."

*****

This vacation thing might be almost too tempting, the joy of being with Qui-Gon, feeling both relaxed by the atmosphere and stimulated by his company. After a leisurely breakfast, they wandered to the beach, Qui-Gon carrying a small pack with towels. Obi-Wan was touched by yet another example of Qui-Gon's planning. He stripped off his shirt and kicked his sandals to the end of the towel Qui-Gon had laid out. He took a moment to appreciate the feeling of the sand between his toes. The sand was a plain beige, not multi-colored or iridescent as was found on some beaches on exotic worlds, but each grain felt luxurious, beckoning him to a lifetime of leisurely walks.

Then he turned to see that Qui-Gon also had stripped off his clothes, only he wasn't wearing the type of swimsuit Obi-Wan had under his clothes. No, not a serviceable garment, which covered him from the waist to mid-thigh, and was a standard Jedi tan. Instead, Qui-Gon wore a sleek black swimsuit, which settled low on his hips and ended at the top of his legs, leaving most of his torso and all of his legs exposed. And Qui-Gon was a tall, broad-shouldered man, which meant that quite a lot of gorgeous skin was on view for Obi-Wan.

Swallowing, Obi-Wan tried to draw saliva into his dry mouth. He felt transfixed, unable to move, as Qui-Gon bent over, rifling into his back pack. Force, a mostly naked Qui-Gon bent almost double, his rear high... "I think I shall swim," he said, and turned to run into the waves, but stopped at Qui-Gon's abrupt, "Obi-Wan!"

"Yes, Master?" he asked, deliberately using the honorific.

"Would you put sunscreen on me?" Qui-Gon asked in return, waving a small tube at him.

"Sunscreen."

"The sun is quite hot. We wouldn't want to burn. I'll put some on you."

"Sunscreen. Of course." Obi-Wan made his feet move back toward the towels. "We wouldn't want to burn," all that incredible luscious skin, he added to himself.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan asked, forcing his gaze up from Qui-Gon's chest, where he realized he'd been staring.

Qui-Gon brushed his fingers over one side of Obi-Wan's jaw. The touch felt electric. "Would you rather do something else?"

"Something else?"

Stepping closer until their bodies almost touched, Qui-Gon inclined his head toward Obi-Wan, his hair falling forward. "You keep watching me. Would you rather go back to the hotel and look at all of me? You need to say it."

Of course. Obi-Wan was almost a Knight. The Jedi were very strict about closeness developing between a Master and a Padawan, and that there should never be any hint of impropriety, or advantage taken by the senior member. No wonder Qui-Gon had been so insistent about separate beds. Obi-Wan wondered if Yoda had given that instruction deliberately. The green imp was not above meddling in personal matters.

"Master. Qui-Gon. I love you." Obi-Wan relaxed infinitesimally as Qui-Gon smiled, his eyes brightening. This was the moment that Qui-Gon had been seeking. "I want to be with you. I say this of my own free choice, with full awareness of my feelings and the realization that as a new Knight, I may now act upon those feelings." Obi-Wan rose on his toes, balancing in the sand as he curled his hands into Qui-Gon's hair and brushed his own smooth cheek against Qui-Gon's beard. "I want you to put your big cock in my ass and make me yours," he whispered, his words deliberately coarse and explicit. Let there be no confusion about Obi-Wan's desires.

"Race you," Qui-Gon answered back, breaking instantly into Force speed to grab his clothes, the towels and the pack. He was heading back to the hotel before Obi-Wan even registered Qui-Gon's challenge. Laughing, Obi-Wan used Force speed to grab his clothes and follow on Qui-Gon's heels.

They paused for a moment in their hotel room, gazing at one another before pushing their swim trunks off, letting them drop to the floor, and falling into each other's arms. Despite the difference in their heights, Obi-Wan had always felt that they worked well together in katas and other physical exercises, and lovemaking proved to be the same. Qui-Gon's big hands cupped Obi-Wan's buttocks, giving him the necessary lift for their mouths to meet easily in a deep kiss, Obi-Wan's slim body arching into Qui-Gon's bigger frame.

"I love you, Obi-Wan. This has been my greatest desire for several years. I have ached to be with you, to show you my love."

"You hide it well, Master. And don't tell me not to call you Master, for you will always be so."

Qui-Gon groaned, shuddering in Obi-Wan's arms. "You do not know how often I have dreamed of all the ways I want to master you, Obi-Wan. But I had to hide it. I couldn't risk your feeling obligated."

Obi-Wan deliberately rubbed his body on Qui-Gon's, naked flesh to naked flesh, letting Qui-Gon feel the hardness of Obi-Wan's erection. "This is love and desire and need, Qui-Gon, not obligation."

"What do you want, Obi-Wan? Tell me." Qui-Gon's eyes burned with fire.

"I want everything. I want to spend hours caressing your body and learning everything that pleases you. I want you to spend hours playing with mine, driving me insane with desire. But first, I want what I said on the beach." He curled a hand around Qui-Gon's thick shaft. "I want you to put your big cock in my ass and make me yours."

Obi-Wan had to release his grip as he found himself unceremoniously lifted and tossed over Qui-Gon's shoulder. He laughed at the ease with which Qui-Gon carried him into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed Qui-Gon had used. Obi-Wan's body had barely finished bouncing before Qui-Gon had Force sped to the bathing area and returned, settling between Obi-Wan's spread thighs.

"Last chance, Obi-Wan."

"It's your last chance too, Qui-Gon. After this, I'm never letting you go."

"Good," Qui-Gon said, smiling at Obi-Wan's open possessiveness. He squeezed lube onto his fingers, and wasted no more time inserting one into Obi-Wan's tight hole.

Being a Jedi did not require celibacy, but it left little time for romantic or sexual encounters. Obi-Wan breathed deeply, making his muscles relax and accept the unusual invasion. He squeezed his legs around Qui-Gon's torso, encouraging him.

"Yes. Breathe. Relax." Qui-Gon leaned down, kissing Obi-Wan as his fingers continued their insistent work, stretching Obi-Wan's hole wide.

The occasional brush of Qui-Gon's fingers on Obi-Wan's prostate made him shiver and arch his hips, trying to force Qui-Gon's fingers deeper. Qui-Gon was his normal contrary self, going at his own pace and not letting Obi-Wan rush him.

"You'll drive me mad," Obi-Wan murmured against Qui-Gon's lips, running his palms over the strong muscles of Qui-Gon's back.

"Then we'll go mad together," Qui-Gon promised, removing his fingers and thrusting his shaft into Obi-Wan's body. His eyes were dazed, stunned from the intense sensation. "I knew you'd feel this good." His hips moved, beginning a slow rhythm, thrust and retreat, over and over.

Tightening his legs around Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan fought him, trying to keep his cock buried deep, hating the empty sensation whenever Qui-Gon left him. His Master fought back, refusing to be restrained, keeping to his steady pace until Obi-Wan begged in desperation. "Master, Master, please!"

Qui-Gon's thrusting accelerated, becoming demanding, the bed rocking from the force. His balls slapped against Obi-Wan's ass as he sucked Obi-Wan's tongue into his mouth.

The multitude of sensations, Qui-Gon's big cock stretching his ass, rubbing on his prostate, his belly sliding against Obi-Wan's erection, his mouth greedily sucking on Obi-Wan's tongue, was too much, too perfect. Screaming into Qui-Gon's mouth, his hands digging into Qui-Gon's shoulders, Obi-Wan orgasmed, his cock spurting warm and wet cream between their bodies. Obi-Wan was barely conscious as he felt Qui-Gon's big body shuddering in his arms, collapsing from his own orgasm. Qui-Gon was a big man, his weight a substantial presence on Obi-Wan's body, but Obi-Wan was strong too, holding him tightly and cherishing their closeness. 

*****

Obi-Wan's thoughts drifted for a long time, following the urging of Qui-Gon's hands to turn onto his back, their bodies spooning together. They were indeed perfectly in sync, made to be together. "What now?" he asked after a while.

"I believe you wanted to spend hours exploring each other's body," Qui-Gon answered.

He did, definitely, though he feared it might kill him, considering how dazed and drowsy he already felt. "We'll need food at some time."

"I bet the room service is excellent."

Days of sex and food in their hotel room - could life be any better? "I want to swim in the ocean," Obi-Wan protested, because Qui-Gon might be his Master, but that didn't mean Obi-Wan would make it easy for him. "Eventually," he added, because he certainly didn't want Qui-Gon to think he planned to leap up anytime soon.

"We will. We have six more days. Then... Coruscant? Request permission from the Council to work as paired Knights and train Anakin together?"

Obi-Wan snorted. "The Council won't know how to respond if you request permission. They so rarely hear you say please."

"I shall demand it, then. Paired Knights. Anakin as our Padawan. I wouldn't want to startle the Council too much."

With another snort at Qui-Gon's teasing, Obi-Wan rolled, pushing Qui-Gon over until he was perched on top of his thighs, pinning Qui-Gon's arms to the bed, admiring the body he had so long craved to know better. "My turn at those hours of exploration first," he said decisively.

"As you wish, my Knight," Qui-Gon answered.

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Merry Amelie for the excellent betaing.


End file.
